


EreJean One Shots

by PinkAngel_101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Danger, Love, M/M, Pain, Romance, aot - Freeform, erejean - Freeform, jaeger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAngel_101/pseuds/PinkAngel_101
Summary: A collection of Jean x Eren short stories





	1. Seeing Him In New Light

**Author's Note:**

> All one shots are original ideas.
> 
> Please do not steal my ideas.  
> Please do not repost my stories anywhere. 
> 
> No characters belong to me unless they are original characters. 
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY!  
> PinkAngel

There are friends in your life....then their are those you consider family to you....friends that are closer then close.....but him and I.....I wouldn't even consider us friends... more just enemies? Well that's a bit harsh....

I honestly don't know how to describe the relationship that is me, and Jean Kirstein.

We are far from friends.....but we do have the rare moment we agree on something....we're.....we're, well...comrades....yah that's it....comrades who always and I mean always fight and get on each others nerves.

Did I ever think of Jean in a romantic way? No....never.....well, I didn't....but now.....Now he is all I can think of....

When did my mind start to think of him differently....Honestly I don't know....all I know if that I have a huge crush on him, and he absolutely hates me.....

...

Sitting in the mess hall Mikasa sits next to me fussing over me as she always does. "Mika....please....don't..." I groan out as Armin sits in the other side of me softly laughing as I swat away Mikasa's hands. While Marco sits across from us with an empty seat right in front of me.

After finally getting Mikasa to stop her fussing I stare down at my plate of food.

"Jean!" I stiffen hearing Marco call out. "I saved you a seat! Join us!"

I try to keep my heart calm as I hear the chair pull out and the sound of another sitting. "Morning Marco, Armin, Mikasa....Suicidal Bastard."

Glancing up I see him looking at me as he glances away. "Horseface....." I mumble under my breath.

The atmosphere around us grows silent as he looks to glare at me and I hold his stare.

"Jaeger....I swe...."

His voice gets cut off as higher up officers enter the mess hall and we just sit there awkwardly eating our food before we all stand and leave for the training grounds.

Paired up with Armin I sigh as I can't stop looking to Jean, who is with Marco for practice.

"Eren....you can tell me the truth....when did you start to like Jean?"

"WHAT!" I yell out a little louder then intended as others look to me and I blush madly. I turn and glare at Armin. "I don't like him!"

Armin stifles a laugh. "Sure.....so you just always gaze at him out of pure hatred?"

"I......fuck......" I cringe not realizing I made it so obvious. "Who else knows?"

Armin shrugs slightly. "I don't know....Marco I think....so why didn't you tell me you have feelings for him...."

"Because no one was to ever know....." I mutter shyly. "Especially Jean....Don't you dare tell him Armin...." I whisper shyly. "Besides...." I glance to Jean who is practicing with Marco. "He hates me...."

For a split second I watch Marco whisper something to Jean and suddenly Jean looks straight to me and our eyes meet. I blush shyly but I'm unable to look away. I watch Jean look away suddenly and I sigh looking down.

"You know.....I don't think he hates you...." Armin whispers softly. "Honestly I think he feels just how you do...."

"Don't tease me Armin....Jean will never show feelings towards me...." I sigh out knowing that to be true.

"Eren but I think he does li....."

However Armin doesn't get to finish his words as a cadet runs over screaming loudly. "TITANS!!! TITANS!!!"

At that very moment it was like a bomb went off. Cadets started running around in fear. Armin tenses up next to me.

"This is our chance......" I whisper as I start to run to our 3DMG. Making it to the gear first I start to strap up in a hurry only to see Jean right next to me.

"Don't get yourself killed Jaeger..." He laughs at me. "We all know you are suicidal but try to follow orders."

"Shut up Jean....." I whisper grabbing my freshly filled tanks then wait for our commands.

I am assigned the same quadrant as Mikasa, Armin, Marco and.....Jean along with some others. I stand there my hands in salute my turquoise eyes shining with fire. I glance to those around me. I am not stupid, I am well aware over half of us will not return from this.....but I can pray to save as many comrades as possible.

"Pst....Jaeger...." I glance beside me to see Jean. "I need to tell you something before we go...." His voice is quiet so only I can hear.

"And what would that be Jean?" I mumble back.

"Well......I.....just be careful ok....don't get carried away and forget your duties...." I see a flash of sadness in his hazel eyes. I fear that isn't what he wanted to say. I try to ask him but before I can we are sent out.

...

My squad remains on the rooftops of the city of Trost. Our job is to let no Titan pass this area while other guards rush to evacuate the city. Glancing to Jean I feel a break in my heart. What if something happens to him....what if I never see him again....and I never told him that I love him.... How I want to run to him and tell him then kiss him desperately. But I have to keep my head focused....and what would that do to Jean....he needs to stay focused as well. Shaking my head I sigh in annoyance.

"Eren......" I glance and see Marco walk over to me.

"Marco......" I smile seeing him and know this is my chance. "I need you to do something for me.....incase I don't make it..."

"Eren don't speak like that....you will survive...you are a soldier."

I nod my head, "None the less.....if something happens to me and you and Jean survive....can you tell him...."

"That you are in love with him?" I freeze only to blush as I watch Marco's eyes light up in a smile. "I will tell him....."

"Thanks...." I mutter shyly.

"TITANS APPROACHING!!!" My body spins around at the cry and I see them....

"IT IS OUR JOB TO NOT LET THEM PASS US!!!" I cry out. "FIGHT UNTIL THE END!"

At that we all run crying out and jumping off the roof flying with our mobility gear.

...

"EREN!" I turn and see Armin. "There are more titans approaching form the south! Jean is over there with others....they need help!"

My heart races. "ON IT!" I start to make my way there. "Jean you better be alive you Horseface...." I mutter as I swing around a building and see a Titan. I do some maneuvers avoiding its grasp and slice at it's neck. I watch as it falls dead to the ground. Swinging up I land onto a rooftop my blades out as the Titan blood steams off them.

"Decided to join us huh Jaeger?" I watch Jean land next to me. My eyes see Blood on his clothes as I look around.

"How bad is it?"

"We got most of them but......ahh shit here comes another....." I watch Jean start to run off and jumps off the roof.

Won't lie... my heart races seeing him like this as I follow after him.

...

I don't know how long has passed, or what happened as my eyes slowly open. I blink a couple of times in confusion seeing what looks like a medical room. I try to sit up but I groan in pain.

"HE'S AWAKE!!!" Someone calls out. "HURRY GET JEAN!"

"What......" I try to sit up but hands push me down.

"Eren....you're alright....." Looking up I see the bright blue eyes and blonde hair of Armin.

"What happened.....did we win?"

"Eren I need you to stay calm...you're body hasn't regenerated yet....."

"What......" I try to lift my right arm to push Armin away when I freeze. From the elbow down there is nothing. "My arm.......what happened?" I whisper in fear.

Suddenly the door bursts open. "EREN!!" I blink in confusion as I suddenly feel hands on my face.

"What....."

Looking up my eyes land on Jean.

"Jean he doesn't know what happened......" Armin whispers to him. "I will give you two some time alone....."

I watch Armin walk off then look to Jean. "What happened?" I whisper in confusion as I watch Jean brush some brown hair from my face. "Did we win?"

"We managed to contain the titans.....for now....." Jean whispers.

"Good......so uhhh how did I lose my arm....and why are you uhhhh.....touching my face?" I blush shyly gazing up at him.

"You don't remember saving my life then...." I blink up at Jean. "I thought we got them all....then one grabbed me. I knew I was dead......I couldn't fight free from its grasp.... but then I heard you cry out my name."

I blink my eyes and the memory hits me hard.

I was standing on the roof when I saw a Titan grasp Jean. My heart pounded as I ran towards him. "JEAN!!!!" I cried out in fear.

"JAEGER....NO STAY BACK!" He cried out to me. "DON'T DIE TOO!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU JEAN!!!! I LOVE YOU!!"

I screamed out as I ran and landed on the titans hand that held Jean.

"You will not take him!" I screamed out. That was when the Titan dropped Jean and grasped me in his place. My right arm was free as he lifted me to his mouth.

"EREN!!!" I heard Jean scream out.

I swung my blade only to scream out in pain as the titan bit off my arm. My mind went blank as the pain over took me and that was when I passed out.

"How did I survive?" I whisper.

Jean chuckles and gazes at me. "Like the fuck I was letting that titan eat you after you confessed your love to me......I struck him down and pulled you from his grasp and carried you away.."

I stare up at Jean. "You saved me......"

"Of course I did Eren.........because I love you...." He whispers as he leaned down and kissed my lips softly.

...

Since Jean confessed his love for me I haven't seen him since that day. It's not like we didn't want to see one another....just that the commanding officers have been keeping him busy with jobs.

Finally able to leave the medical room I was in desperate need of a shower. My body finally regenerated and I have my arm back thankfully. Making my way to the showers I strip from my clothes and turn the water on stepping into it. A soft sigh escapes my lips as I close my eyes enjoying the sensation of water on my skin.

However my moment of peace is shattered the moment I feel hands on my hips. My eyes open wide as someone pulls my back to their chest and starts to kiss my neck. Panicking I look and sigh in relief seeing Jean.

"Jean......you scared me......" I chuckle shyly.

"Mmmm sorry Eren......I came to shower, I saw your clothes out there and yah.....I needed to hold you....." He kisses my neck some more as I moan out softly. "Tell me you meant it....when you said you loved me..."

Blushing I nod my head. "I meant every word of it......."

"Good...So did I...." He growls into my ear. I cant deny this turns me on...I imagined being with Jean for so long....and now here we are...naked together alone in the showers.....

"Jean..."

"Eren....I am going to make you mine..." He whispers and I only can nod my head as I bite my lower lip.

I feel him push my back down as I grasp the wall. I blush as I feel his finger trace my entrance and push inside me.

"AHH!" I cry out at the foreign feeling to my ass. "Oh god......hahhh....ahhh" I moan out as Jean starts to thrust his fingers in and out of me adding a second one.

"Jaeger you like that?" I hear him whisper as the water splashes our bodies as he removes the fingers and lines himself up. "Moan for me Jaeger...."

I scream out the moment he pushes himself inside of me. The feeling of him stretching my walls pains me but I can't deny the pleasure it brings.

"JEAN!!" I cry out panting heavily.

"Fuck yah Jaeger.." He moans as he starts to thrust in and out of me. I cry out in pure joy as the pain disappears. "Shit this feels better then I imagined..." Jean moans out.

I shiver and moan loving this sensation. "Faster Jean....fuck me faster...."

Hearing my plea he starts to thrust into me quicker as both our moans fill the shower.

"JEAN IM CLOSE!!!" I cry out as my body gets close to hitting my climax.

"Shit Eren....me too.....ahhh fuck I'm going to cum inside you!" He moans out.

"JEAN!!!!!" I scream out as he pushes me over my edge with his thrusting as I shiver in pleasure and cum hitting the shower wall.

"So hot......" Jean moans as I feel his cum release inside me. "Mmmmm Eren.....shit...."

I pant heavily as I moan out when he pulls himself out of me. Suddenly he spins me around and wraps his arms around my body pulling me to him as he kisses me deeply. "Eren.....I love you."

I blush softly smiling into the kiss. "Jean....I love you too....."

Our heavy breathing sounds around the two of us as we hold one another kissing softly as the hot water splashes our bodies.


	2. Wake up Jaeger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's struggles over his one true love.  
> ......

My hand reaches out to touch his forehead. A sigh escapes my lips. "You're heating up...." Standing up I walk to the doorway only to glance back to my bed. My hazel eyes linger on him laying in my bed asleep and unmoving.

Another sigh escapes me as I open the door and walk down towards the well to fetch some fresh water.

I can't hide the fear I carry in my heart....I fear he won't wake up...that I may lose him...Though Hanji said he will be fine, that after enough sleep he will open his dazzling turquoise eyes and whisper my name.

"It's been almost two weeks...." The whisper escapes my lips as I make it to the well. It's late so most the cadets are sleeping, while the captains and higher ups are probably planning our training for tomorrow.

With shaking hands I pick up the bucket and drop it down into the well. Pulling the rope I breath out heavily trying to hide my sobs from showing. He needs me to be strong.....I have to be strong for him.....

With the bucket hanging there I grab it and pull it onto the wall of the stone well. Untying the bucket I go to walk back to my room when an image of him collapsing enters my mind. I freeze as I see it in my mind clearly. He was smiling....laughing....then suddenly I watched in an almost painful slow motion as his face went blank and he collapsed onto the dirt barely breathing.

My body tenses up as I scream out. "AHHHH!" I throw the wooden bucket in my hand as it hits the cobbled brick walkway breaking into pieces as the water splashes everywhere. I grip my head in my hands as I feel a hand place upon my shoulder.

"Let it out Jean......stop holding it in....."

I can't stop the tears from escaping my eyes as I turn and hug onto Marco tightly. "I'm scared Marco.....I may lose him....."

"Hey now.....don't think the worst...." Marco whispers patting my back. "He will pull through this.....he will wake up....His titan abilities overwhelmed him....his body couldn't handle it....he needs rest.....and he is getting that now....." I listen to Marco's soft voice. "Hey...who is the most stubborn cadet you know?"

I scoff as I choke back more sobs.

"Who is it?"

A tiny smile crosses my features. "Jaeger...."

"Exactly!" I pull away to gaze at Marco's face. "Eren is one stubborn guy....like he would not let himself wake up.....no way he would leave you that easily Jean...give him rest...."

I watch Marco walk over and fetch a new bucket and filling it with water from the well. "Here....take it to cool his fever....I am assuming that is why you wanted it.."

Nodding my head I take the bucket. "Thanks Marco....I need to get back to him....I can't have him waking up alone...."

"You're welcome Jean....oh and one more thing.....don't think crying over the one you love makes you weak ok? It shows just how much you care and love him......" Marco smiles and walks off.

With the bucket in my hand I trudge back to my room. Opening it I see the guy I am madly in love with and I take a deep inhale. Walking to the bedside I place the bucket on a stool then grabbing a cloth I soak it in the chilled water.

Ringing the cloth I push his messy brown hair back and lay it on Eren's forehead. While soaking a second cloth to wipe down his body in attempts to cool him off and to clean him.

"Eren.....I'm here....." Soft whispers escape my lips as I lean down and kiss his lips. "Though one thing is for sure....using your titan abilities repeatably did this to you....I am never letting you shift again.....We will find another way to fight them...."

Taking the cloth from his forehead I re-soak it in the water.

"I need to hear your voice again......see your beautiful eyes shine......hear your laugh....see your smile.....I need to kiss you, and have you kiss me back...hold you in my arms....make love to you once more Eren....."

Leaning down I kiss him once more before cupping his face in my hands as I cry having the tears splash upon his face.

"I love you Eren...."

My hands caress his face as I lean my forehead against his whispering out weakly. Praying he hears my words.

"Come on Eren.......Please...for me........Wake up Jaeger."


	3. You Promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean tells a promise. Eren holds onto it dearly.  
> ......

I stand there in silence, my face is blank of emotion as I watch the special forces squad move out. Instructed to stay behind, my hand goes to grasp the key that hangs around my neck only to not find it there. My hand drops to my side as words from an hour ago ring through my mind.

"Take it...."

"I can't.....what if I lose it...."

"Damn it Kirstein.....just...take it....wear it.....please.....for me....."

"Eren...." I feel his big warm hands cup my face as he leans down and kisses me. Our bodies hidden from the eyes of everyone as we hide behind the stables.

"Please.....wear it.....think of me....so you have to come back..."

"I promise you Eren......I will return to you...." Jean takes the string that contains my Key to the basement, and slips it around his neck hiding it beneath his uniforms. "I will keep it safe and return it to you once I come back to you."

"Don't you dare die...."

"I promise you Eren.....I will return...."

My mind gets brought back as I hear my name.

"Jaeger....get back to cleaning...."

I sigh out but salute my commanding officer. "Yes Captain Levi....."

Back to cleaning I can't stop my thoughts. No one knows of Jean's and my love affair. We have kept it hidden and a secret to not cause a commotion. I didn't even dare tell Armin or Kasa....I couldn't.....  
Days pass by with no word from the special forces as fear starts to consume my mind. Weeks go by with still no word until three weeks later there is a loud commotion.

"THERE BACK!"

My heart races as I, along with every cadet and officer run to the courtyard to meet them. Pushing my way through the crowd I see the horses and their riders. It is evident there are a lot less then when they left.

My eyes try to scan the crowd looking for his stupid undercut that I love dearly. A hand places on my shoulder. A huge smile spreads on my face as I spin around only to have it drop.

"Eren....."

"Marco......Jean, where is he?" I whisper looking around.

"Come with me...."

Unsure where he leads me I watch him head towards the wagons and fear takes me. Is his body in there with the dead? Maybe he is wounded and couldn't ride...but Marco leads us past the wagons to a quiet area.

"Marco wh..."

I am cut off when Marco pulls out my necklace with the Key. "I knew for awhile you and Jean were more then comrades....this proved it.....I found this on the field after an attack....who else in the group would have it, but him...."

"I gave it to him to wear...wait....." Fear pumps in me more. "You said you found it?"

My eyes grow wide as I turn to look at the riders behind us.

"Eren....."

"He's dead.....no.....NO!!!" Tears burst from my eyes as I clutch onto the key in my hand tightly. "Did you see?" Quietly I ask needing to know.

"That's the thing....no one saw him.....we don't know if he is gone or what happened.....we found his horse.....I found the necklace....that is all......I'm sorry Eren......"

Collapsing to the ground I cry in pain knowing I lost him. "You promised......you promised me......" I cry harder feeling my heart breaking and shattering.

Since I learned of Jean's death I have changed. I don't speak unless spoken to. I barely eat unless I am forced to. I am just dead.....I am dead inside. At night I lay in my bed wearing one of Jean's shirts he gave me to try an comfort my mind. But it doesn't help.

No one knows what happened to me. No one but Marco that is. He took it upon himself to keep my secret about me being in love with Jean....especially now that I lost him.....I don't want anyone to ever know.

"I promise you Eren.....I will return to you...."

His words echo in my mind as fresh tears fall from my eyes. "You promised Jean.....You promised me...." Collapsing to the floor I hug my shaking body. "I loved you.....I loved you so much......why couldn't you come home to me....."

Two weeks later my appearance and mood only have gotten worse. I'm with the other cadets in the training grounds, but my heart isn't into it. Paired with Marco he shows sadness in my eyes whenever he looks to me.

"Eren...." He holds his hand out to me as I lay on my back on the dirty ground from his attack. Placing my hand in his he pulls me up to my feet.

I go to speak when my voice is cut off by the alarm ringing out. All cadets look to our commanders. With the announcement that there may be an possible titan attack we are about to gear up when the alarm goes quiet.

"It is not a titan.......but get medical officers to the courtyard......quickly!"

"What happened?" A cadet calls out in confusion.

"Is someone hurt?"

"A cadet was found wandering outside the wall a days journey from here. I don't know how the lucky bastard survived so long....."

That was all it took to have everyone running to the courtyard. I am pushed as others run by, and Marco grabs me before I could fall. "Eren.....do you think..."

"Jean!" I gasp out. It might not be him.....he has been missing for over three weeks...there is no way.....but I run anyways my hope building.

At the courtyard cadets swarm the area. I start to shove through them seeing medical officers rushing around. That was when I heard it.....his voice.

"I told you....I'm fine....I have to.....hahhh find him...."

"You must rest and eat....then you need to report to the Commander and give a full report on how you survived..."

My heart races as I push more through the crowd and I stand there tears falling from my eyes staring at the sight before me. Bandages are wrapped around his body and head stained in blood, as medical officers stand next to him.

"JEAN!" I can't stop from yelling his name.

I watch his head snap to me and my heart beats rapidly. "Eren....." He pushes those around him away and stands up stumbling towards me. "Eren......"

"Jean....."

Not caring all eyes are on us I run straight to him and throw my arms around his body. My body shakes as his arms wrap around me tightly holding me to him. We both collapse to our knees as I cry against his chest.

"Please say I'm not dreaming......."

"I promised you.....didn't I.....I promised I would return......" He whispers into my ear. "Forgive me for being late.....but I'm here now......"

"Jean....." I cry weakly clinging onto him. "I thought I lost you forever...."

"Shhh babe.....I know...." All around us grows silent in shock as senior officers get the cadets to dispatch. "I'm sorry Eren.....your key......I lost it....I went back to find it....but it was no where....."

I smile weakly and look up from his chest as his eyes move to see the key around my neck. "How....."

"Marco....." was all I whispered and Jean smiles at me moving to cup my face once more in his hands.

"I love you Eren Jaeger...." he whispers pushing my messy brown hair from my face. I smile weakly up at him as his thumbs wipe away my tears.

"Jean....I love you too...."

Those were the last words to escape my lips before his lips take mine. There before everyone Jean kisses me softly as I return the kiss with my own.


End file.
